1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling a mobile terminal. Although features disclosed herein are suitable for a wide scope of applications, they are particularly suitable for configuring a terminal in view of enhancing user convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, a smart phone has become widely popular. Since most of users are not satisfied with applications basically installed on smart phones by manufacturers, a user usually tends to personally install a desired application on a smart phone of its own by accessing an on-line application market and then downloading the desired application from the accessed on-line application market.
When the prescribed application is downloaded, an application activating icon and an application widget related to the desired application may be downloaded to the corresponding smart phone as well. In particular, if the number of the downloaded applications increases, the number of the downloaded icons and the downloaded widgets may increase in proportion to the rising number of the downloaded applications. Therefore, many efforts need to be made to research and develop a method of facilitating the downloaded icons and widgets to be created on a display unit (especially in a home screen) of the smart phone in consideration of user's convenience.